


The Black Dress

by rubberglue



Series: (Un)Dressing Gwen [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue





	The Black Dress

He doesn’t like the black dress much when Gwen shows it to him. Too sinister, he tells her but she just laughs. After that night, Gwen never asks him to help her dress again and so it is her new maidservant, Caitlin, who is adjusting the dress and tying ribbons as he watches from the bed, a pillow strategically placed over his lap. It’s a crime he thinks that her dress covers so much of her gorgeous skin.

He takes that thought back when Gwen turns around after Caitlin is done. The swell of her breasts can be seen and his first thought is how much he wants to touch her. But they are late for council and he tempers his desires. Slipping her arm through his, they walk down the empty corridors to the council chambers. 

As they walk, her golden skin continue to taunt him and he can’t help sneaking glances at her, imagining how wonderful it would feel to touch her there, to let his lips follow the trail his fingers take, to dip his tongue into the shadows he can see, to bury his face in her and let her sweet scent surround him. The images in his head are too much so when Gwen bumps him slightly with her hips, he bites out a groan and tugs her into a nearby alcove. When she doesn’t protest and instead quickly slides her hands under his shirt as soon as they are hidden behind the heavy tapestry, he realises she bumped him on purpose. His wife, he grinned to himself, is perfect. 

Perhaps it is the possibility of being caught, perhaps it is all the fantasizing he did while walking along the corridors but they are desperate. She is tugging at his clothes, her small hands slipping into his breeches and pulling at him. He’s trying, and not succeeding terribly well, to lift her skirts. The material of this dress is similar to the red one - heavy and unwieldy, very difficult to life up and he decides he doesn’t like it. He makes a mental note to tell the seamstress that. They struggle, pausing now and then to kiss and lick, until finally, his breeches are down and her skirts up. Without waiting, he thrusts into her and backs her to the wall. It’s slightly awkward at first, their movements don’t match and Arthur is frustrated that the collar of the dress is stiff and he cannot do much more than caress the top of her breasts. But they soon make it work. She’s moaning and sighing into his mouth and his free hand is rubbing her as he thrusts. 

As usual, she’s the first to tip over but he follows quickly, whispering words of love into her ear. Her skirts fall back down as he withdraws and they attempt to straighten their clothes as best as they can and catch their breath. 

He spends the whole meeting trying to ease his foot up the skirts of his queen.


End file.
